1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor signal detection device, for securing the safety of the human body, in industrial and vehicle equipment comprising a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial and vehicle equipment have used a sensor to prevent danger which harms the human body. In other words, when at least a part of the human body enters a dangerous area, the sensor detects this status, outputs the detection signal thereof to a sensor signal detection device, and the sensor signal detection device outputs a signal to stop or invert operation of the operating section of the equipment. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-171344, for example, a cable type sensor is disposed at the door or window of an automobile, and when a hand is caught in an electric window, a pulse signal is generated at the core electrode of the cable type sensor, this signal is input into a sensor signal detection device, and is amplified and detected. Then this sensor signal detection device executes digital processing to output the signal to such a controller as a microcomputer, and the controller stops or inverts operation of the electric window to prevent danger to the human body.